Not Broken, Just Bent
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: Percy doesn't have any memories of his past, especially Annabeth. He has been at the Roman Camp for about a month until the Argo II comes and he is whisked away on a quest to Rome and free Nico along with the 7, and …his girlfriend Laryn? Can Annabeth still hold onto the hope that they are Not Broken, Just Bent? Read and Review if you believe she can...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO of HoO. I own some parts of the plot, and Laryn. Wait, you should know the difference between what I wrote and Riordan wrote. Figure it out. Some sentences belong to Riordan. **

~.~.~

Percy doesn't have any memories of his past, especially Annabeth. He has been at the Roman Camp for about a month until the Argo II comes and he is whisked away on a quest to close the Doors of Death and free Nico along with Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and …his girlfriend Laryn? What the Hades is going on? All Annabeth's POV. Kind of my own version yet Rick's version of MOA smashed together.

~.~.~

**After meeting the explosive statue**, Annabeth knew she wasn't prepared. It was time for the meet and greet with Camp Jupiter and she felt like she was going to puke. Although the ship was in order and everything was going to plan, she still had a sense of uneasiness. She kept second guessing herself. What if the Romans panicked and attacked them on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly.

Annabeth was also about to reunite with Percy. Percy. Her boyfriend of almost a year, if Her Most Annoying Majesty didn't pluck him up and send him to a bunch of war crazed Romans. But no, Aphrodite had exciting things in store for her and she wasn't anticipating it. Annabeth forced herself to calm down and make her tumor of worry decrease a bit. _I'm a child of Athena_, she told herself. _I have to stick to my plan._

She ordered herself to relax and conceal the swelling panic that was probably visible through her eyes. She felt that same shiver run down her back, but every time she turned nothing was there. It must be the anxiety. After the OCD like God/statue popped up onto the boat, she agreed to remain hovered over New Rome. The city was beautiful. She could the reasons not to land the ship other than its being of a weapon.

Annabeth looked off the ship. Down in the valley, the legion reinforcements were halfway to the city. The crowd in the forum was over a hundred. Annabeth scanned the faces and, she saw him. He was walking toward the ship with his arms around two other people. One boy and one girl. They looked happy. As if they were friends for life and it made Annabeth twinge. What about us? His friends from Camp? _Don't forget us_, she prayed. Her heart did a gymnastics routine. Flipping everywhere. Doing cartwheels.

He was really down there. He was wearing a purple cape like the one Jason had on as a sign of recognition. Percy was praetor. Annabeth felt the twinge again. He was the leader of both camps now. In the long run, he would end up having to choose a Camp. Annabeth tried her best to erase the thought. She needed positive thoughts.

Piper called out to Annabeth, "We set the rope, we are going down now", she said softly. Piper wouldn't meet her eyes. Annabeth tried to read her face. Her eyes were cast to the floor and she looked worried, panic, and sad. As if she felt heartbreak. Annabeth knew the feeling of worry. She was facing it now. But there was no turning back.

"Come on, let's go meet Jason's family" she sighed

~.~.~

Demigods in Roman camp shirts parted ways for the Greek side of the seven to walk to the forum. Many looked tense, nervous. Some had bandages on from their recent battle. Thankfully, no one attacked or was armed. It was an entire multigenerational community. The city was amazing.

As she reached the forum, she saw a girl in full Roman armor and a purple cape make way. She had dark hair tumbling across her shoulders and obsidian eyes. She immediately knew it was Reyna. The praetor of camp, which she would be able to single out without being told. Annabeth immediately analyzed her out of habit. She carried confidence in her face but through her eyes she could see her pride. The forced look of courage. The worry and fear. Annabeth knew that expression. She saw it every day in the mirror.

The Romans murmured Jason's name in recognition and awe. Then Annabeth's vision tunneled when Percy appeared from the crowd. Percy was looking at the four of them. He looked just as she remembered but better. His sea-green eyes were as gorgeous as ever. His dark hair was swept to one side. He was taller, tanner, leaner, and more muscular. Annabeth felt that if she got any closer to him. During their separation, something happened to her feelings. They grew painfully intense.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague, I welcome you home. And these, your friends" Annabeth didn't mean to but she surged forward. Eyes were on her in confusion but she couldn't help herself. She really missed him. She threw her arms around him as her eyes began to slightly wet. He smelled of ocean air.

"I missed you so much" she said giddily

But Annabeth realized something. He wasn't hugging back. Annabeth pulled away and studied his face. His green eyes were radiating confusion…and she feared what he would say next.

"Um, do I know you?" Annabeth's heart fell. All of her nightmares had come true. All of the nights and days of comfort and reassurance from friends and family, they were all a waste. All of the prayers were unanswered.

"You don't recognize me, at all?" Annabeth took a couple of steps back. She wanted to put her palm against his cheek, like she used to do. But she thought against it.

"And why would my boyfriend recognize you, Greek?" A girl spoke and came forth. She stepped between Annabeth Percy as if she were his bodyguard. Again, out of habit, Annabeth considered her.

Her blue eyes showed strength, but Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. She was no fool. She was trained to read people for over ten years and she was the best strategist and tactician at Camp Half Blood –although here, she wasn't so sure- and this girl might look hard to read to anyone else, but to Annabeth, she was an open book. Behind her strong demeanor, Annabeth could see a weak little girl. Her straight shoulder length dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had laugh lines around her eyes. There was a familiar mischievous twinkle in her eyes. It was obvious to her that she was a child of Mercury. Her stance was over- protective. Annabeth could easily tell her fatal flaw would be either pride, or jealousy based on her stance. Her head was held high, saying she could take on any challenge, and win. Like she was prepared for anything thrown at her, but like said before, Annabeth could read her. She wasn't either of those. Annabeth had a rough time believing that. But she could understand that. She stands like that every day.

But Annabeth was taken aback. Boyfriend? Percy is her boyfriend? This girl is his girlfriend? Annabeth tried not to hyperventilate. _Percy got a new girlfriend_, was echoing inside her head. Her tumor of worry and sadness burst, and all that was left was sadness. Annabeth started to pale. She came all the way of her to reunite with her boyfriend…who got a new girlfriend and has no memory of her? What kind of sick godly game is this?

"Well?" the girl spoke again in frustration. Annabeth realized she was silent for a moment, reasoning why the girl looked so impatient. Annabeth rested her gaze on the child of Mercury once more, this time hardening it. She was disgusted by her fake demeanor. The stench of it was overwhelming. But, it could be used to her advantage. She looked into her eyes and could practically see all of her emotions. The girl practically flinched under her glare, but the girl remained neutral.

Annabeth walked back to her place next to Piper. Piper looked at her in concern but she waved it off. She was on the brink of tears but she forced herself to stay composed.

_I am a child of Athena_, she told herself again,_ I am above tears, and we are here to bring the Romans and Greeks together, not just for Percy_. Annabeth held her head high and decreased all feeling of embarrassment.

"So, yeah…It's good to be back" Annabeth felt the gazes of the people in the forum's eyes on her. She crossed her arms, daring anyone to address something to her.

"Now, may I ask who you are?" Reyna said but it was more like she was ordering.

"I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite" The forum was silent until someone broke it with a wolf-whistle. Piper blushed as Jason glared at nothing.

"My name is Leo Valdez", Leo flashed a peace sign and said, "and yes I am single" No one laughed at what was supposed to be a joke. Everyone started at Annabeth expectantly. Including Percy and his "girlfriend". Annabeth had a cold face on because she was angry. She was angry he didn't remember her, angry he has a new girlfriend, angry his girlfriend thinks she has control over her and him, and angry at the Romans in general. She could tell they changed Percy.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" Everyone stayed silent. Probably registering her godly parent. Probably sizing her up. Comparing Greeks to the Romans. She didn't care what they thought of her.

Reyna's eyes sparkled. "You sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?" Annabeth looked at Reyna not sure if that was a compliment or not, "you look like you're out for blood"

"No" was all she replied before shaking Reyna's hand. Annabeth could tell everyone was questioning her. They were wondering why she was so silent. Well, silence is deadly. It's one of the most dangerous things in the world. And Annabeth felt very deadly right now.

Reyna clasped her hand firmly. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"

A few of the Roman campers hustled forward—apparently the senior officers. Two kids appeared at Percy's side, the same ones Annabeth had seen him chumming around with earlier. The burly Asian guy with the buzz cut was about fifteen. He was cute in a sort of oversized-cuddly-panda-bear way. The girl was younger, maybe thirteen, with amber eyes and chocolate skin and long curly hair. Her cavalry helmet was tucked under her arm.

Annabeth could tell from their body language that they felt close to Percy. They stood next to him protectively, like they'd already shared many adventures. She fought down a twinge of jealousy.

Annabeth wasn't even aloud to hug her own boyfriend, but instead watch them bond. It wasn't fair. _Life isn't fair_, she reminded herself, _but it is what it is. It will be okay._

The girl was staring in Piper and Leo's direction as if she recognized one of them and the memory was painful.

Meanwhile, Reyna was giving orders to her officers. "Tell the legion to stand down. Dakota, alert the spirits in the kitchen. Tell them to prepare a welcome feast. And, Octavian—"

"You're letting these intruders into the camp?" A tall guy with stringy blond hair elbowed his way forward. "Reyna, the security risks—"

"We're not taking them to the camp, Octavian." Reyna flashed him a stern look. "We'll eat here, in the forum."

"Oh, much better," Octavian grumbled.

He seemed to be the only one who didn't defer to Reyna as his superior, despite the fact that he was scrawny and pale and for some reason had three teddy bears hanging from his belt. "You want us to relax in the shadow of their warship."

"These are our guests." Reyna clipped off every word. "We will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely."

"Good idea," Percy put in. "Go burn your bears, Octavian." The girl beside Percy grinned.

Reyna looked like she was trying not to smile. "You have my orders. Go."

Octavian shot Percy a look of pure loathing. Then he gave Annabeth a suspicious once-over then stalked away. Annabeth's eyes hardened even more. She had to potential enemies now. Part of her just wanted to kidnap Percy and beat his memories in him, but that would benefit no one. Percy's new girlfriend sized her up before turning to Reyna. She grabbed Percy's hand as if to say, _my property, back off_. But Annabeth knew better. She wasn't going to back off. She vowed to keep pushing and pushing until her boyfriend's memory returns. Annabeth wanted to hug and kiss him again. She wanted to go back to their usual banter. But they can't. All she can do for now, is reminiscing.

Reyna turned to Jason, and Annabeth thought there was a hungry sort of gleam in her eyes. "Let's talk, and we can have a proper reunion". Annabeth followed Reyna and glared in Percy and his girlfriend's direction. The girl returned the cold stare, but Annabeth could see the flinch in her eyes. She inwardly smirked. She grabbed Percy's hand as if to say, _my property, back off_. But Annabeth knew better. She wasn't going to back off. She vowed to keep pushing and pushing until her boyfriend's memory returns. She will get him back, whether she has to start all over or not. Annabeth wanted to hug and kiss him again. She wanted to go back to their usual banter. But they can't. All she can do for now, is reminiscing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO of HoO. I own some parts of the plot, and Laryn. Wait, you should know the difference between what I wrote and Riordan wrote. Figure it out. Some sentences belong to Riordan. **

~.~.~

Percy doesn't have any memories of his past, especially Annabeth. He has been at the Roman Camp for about a month until the Argo II comes and he is whisked away on a quest to close the Doors of Death and free Nico along with Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and …his girlfriend Laryn? What the Hades is going on? All Annabeth's POV. Kind of my own version yet Rick's version of MOA smashed together.

~.~.~

**Annabeth didn't have the heart to eat**. All she wanted was to be with Percy, but the fates always had other things planned. The Romans knew how to eat. As everyone lounged and chatted it up Annabeth was staring at her food blankly. There was a plate filled French fries and a cheeseburger. She didn't even touch it. It will just have to go to waste.

She knew it wasn't going to happen. At least not yet. At some point beyond this madness there will be a cloud with a silver lining. Annabeth could barely pay attention to the exchange of introductions until Percy spoke. Apparently he had woken up in the wolf house with no memories a month ago and got used to Camp life up until a week ago. He went on a quest with Frank and Hazel –the boy and girl from earlier- and Juno (Her Most Annoying Majesty) informed Percy of his involvement with Camp Half- Blood but still didn't return his memories last night. Percy recounted the rest of his side of the story.

When Percy had finished, Jason whistled appreciatively. "No wonder they made you praetor."

The guy who Reyna said was Octavian snorted. "Which means we now have three praetors! The rules clearly state we can only have two!"

"On the bright side," Percy said, "both Jason and I outrank you, Octavian. So we can both tell you to shut up."

Octavian turned as purple as a Roman T-shirt. Jason gave Percy a fist bump.

Even Reyna managed a smile, though her eyes were stormy.

"We'll have to figure out the extra praetor problem later," she said. "Right now we have more serious issues to deal with."

"I'll step aside for Jason," Percy said easily. "It's no biggie."

"No biggie?" Octavian choked. "The praetorship of Rome is no biggie?" Percy ignored Octavian as Jason shared his story.

Jason explained how he'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood without his memory, and how he'd gone on a quest with Piper and Leo to rescue the goddess Hera (or Juno, take your pick—she was equally annoying in Greek or Roman) from imprisonment at the Wolf House in northern California.

"Impossible!" Octavian broke in. "That's our most sacred place. If the giants had imprisoned a goddess there—"

"They would've destroyed her," Piper said. "And blamed it on the Greeks, and started a war between the camps. Now, be quiet and let Jason finish."

Octavian opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Annabeth really loved Piper's charmspeak.

She noticed Reyna looking back and forth between Jason and Piper, her brow creased, as if just beginning to realize the two of them were a couple.

"Wait, so you are…Greek?" Percy's girlfriend said Greek cautiously, as if someone would pull a knife on her for being so judgmental. Annabeth would happily do it.

"I guess" Annabeth's heart broke even further possible. He doesn't even remember his home and how his demigod life started.

"Is that why you said he should recognize you, Annabeth?" Annabeth wasn't paying all that much attention during that conversation. Half of her mind was blank while the other half managed to stay composed and listen to some facts here and there. Piper nudged Annabeth.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" Annabeth said half-heartedly.

"So you're alright enough to answer my question?" Percy's girlfriend said. Annabeth read in between the lines of her tone and set her glare again.

"I'm fine, since you are so worried, just wasn't paying much attention is all. My mind was elsewhere" she forced herself to answer the girl who was irritating her so much and they just met.

"Oh, so would you like me to introduce us again since you didn't hear or-" Annabeth sat up straighter and held her head high. She was not an idiot. This girl was trying to make her feel as if she was beneath her. But Annabeth believe she was above all. And no one questions it.

"You are Laryn Lilith, daughter of Mercury" she snapped pointing to her and then she pointed to all of the Romans at her table, "He is Octavian, the augur, He is Frank Zhang, son of Mars, She is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and your praetor is Reyna, daughter of Bellona. I know who Percy is, yes, I expected that to be obvious" she said slightly miffed. Everyone looked surprise towards my answer.

The big kid, Frank, sat forward, staring at her in fascination, as if she'd grown a third eye.

"Is it true you're a child of Min—I mean, Athena?"

Yes," she said, suddenly feeling defensive. "Why is that such a surprise?"

Octavian scoffed. "If you're truly a child of the wisdom goddess—"

"Enough," Reyna snapped. "Annabeth is what she says. She's here in peace" Reyna looked at Annabeth in what looked like respect.

There was further discussion on the upcoming matters. The Giants, Gaea, and the seven for the prophecy. Ella and Tyson interrupted and Ella spoke a prophecy but Annabeth could tell Percy would be in trouble by the way his nervousness radiated. So she convinced Octavian to drop it. But one line, _Wisdoms daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

"Who is going on this quest?" Reyna asked. Jason spoke.

**"**Seven half-bloods must answer the call," she said. "It needs to be a mix from both our camps. Jason, Piper, Leo, and me. That's four."

**"**And me," Percy said. "Along with Hazel and Frank. That's seven."

**"**What?" Octavian shot to his feet. "We're just supposed to accept that? Without a vote in the senate? Without a proper debate? "

**"**I kind of agree. How do we know for sure if these are the right demigods? Sure, Percy, Jason, Frank, and Hazel are _qualified_ but what about the _other_ three?" Annabeth's irritation grew even further. She felt as if Laryn was attacking her in some way. She could tell from the undertones in her voice.

"Just because we are Greek doesn't mean we are weak" Piper defended.

"Crazy, but not weak" Leo added unhelpfully.

"I didn't call you weak" Laryn crossed her arms.

"It was implied" Annabeth ended the subject.

"Well, I'm just saying, we don't know anything to prove them worthy" Octavian grumbled.

"And, I'm just saying, don't underestimate us, Bear Boy," Leo stood flexing his muscles. Or whatever muscle there was, "Why don't I show you the ship, it's one of our main weapons on the quest, Greeks built it"

"Fine", Octavian stood up, "Let's see how well you are"

"It's a good idea," Reyna said. "Octavian, go with him. See the ship. We'll convene a senate meeting in one hour."

"But …" Octavian stopped. Apparently he could tell from Reyna's expression that further arguing would not be good for his health. "Fine."

Leo got up. He turned to Annabeth, and his smile changed. It happened so quickly, Annabeth thought she'd imagined it; but just for a moment someone else seemed to be standing in Leo's place, smiling coldly with a cruel light in his eyes. Then Annabeth blinked, and Leo was just regular old Leo again, with his usual impish grin.

"Back soon," he promised "This is gonna be epic".

"Uh, Reyna," Jason said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to show Piper around before the senate meeting. She's never seen New Rome."

Reyna's expression hardened.

Annabeth wondered how Jason could be so dense. Was it possible he really didn't understand how much Reyna liked him? It was obvious enough to Annabeth. Asking to show his new girlfriend around Reyna's city was rubbing salt in a wound. Annabeth understood the feeling.

"Of course," Reyna said coldly.

Percy stood up with Laryn as well, "we are going for a walk through the forum" Percy held her hand. Percy glanced at Annabeth. His eyes held curiosity, and concern. _Who would he be concerned for?_ She thought, _Not you, he barely knows you_.

"Sure" Reyna's cold stare didn't waver. Reyna gave a look of sympathy towards Annabeth. Soon it was just the two of them left.

"Come, daughter of Athena." Reyna rose from her couch. "Walk with me"

~.~.~

Annabeth and Reyna were drinking hot chocolate while walking through the city with her two metallic dogs tailing behind.

"I wanted to ask you something, girl to girl" Annabeth raised her eyebrows. She was never one to have girl like conversations, let alone brush her own hair.

"I want you to understand that, I know what you're feeling" Annabeth knew Reyna was pitying her. And she didn't accept pity. Annabeth wasn't going to end up like Reyna. She was lucky she didn't have to shoulder a job meant for two. She had other people to depend on. Reyna didn't. Yet again, Annabeth wasn't so sure Percy wouldn't return to Camp Half Blood in the long run.

"Percy wasn't just an acquaintance, or a friend, or partner" Annabeth blushed. Maybe it because it was one daughter of war goddess to another but Reyna broke through her barrier. She was reading her. Another reason how they are so alike.

"You were lovers" she summed up. Annabeth's face reddened even more.

Annabeth swallowed hard. "I wouldn't say lovers. I wouldn't use that term"

"Oh, but you were in love with him am I right?" Annabeth stayed silent, basically answering her question. She looked into the distance and overlooked the valley. She started feeling homesick and she'd only been away for a couple of days. She wanted to cry and eat chocolate all day. She wanted to be comforted and told everything would be okay. But the odds weren't exactly in her favor. _I am a daughter of Athena_, she reminded herself. _I can do anything_, her pride spoke.

"I know exactly how you feel, except you're luckier than me" Annabeth turned to Reyna. How can she be luckier than her? Her boyfriend doesn't know her. He has a new girlfriend. Annabeth wasn't sure which was more excruciating. Living with him again or without him?

"Jason knows me but he chose another, you, you still can change your relationship" Reyna advised. And she believed it. She could start over with Percy. He could try to remember again.

"Although, Laryn is my friend, I know the difference between right and wrong" Annabeth almost smiled. The Roman praetor basically told her to fight for her man at all costs. It gave her hope that someone believed she should and not just for the sake of her sanity. Laryn and Percy were wrong. Annabeth wasn't exactly sure of Laryn, but she knew they didn't belong together.

Reyna and Annabeth continued their walking and talking and exchanging of information.

A shrill sound pierced the air. Light flashed in the corner of Annabeth's eye.

She turned in time to see an explosion blast a new crater in the forum. A burning couch tumbled through the air. Demigods scattered in panic.

"Giants?" Annabeth reached for her dagger, which of course wasn't there. "I thought their army was defeated!"

"It isn't the giants." Reyna's eyes seethed with rage. "You've betrayed our trust."

"What? No!"

As soon as she said it, the Argo II launched a second volley. Its port ballista fired a massive spear wreathed in Greek fire, which sailed straight through the broken dome of the Senate House and exploded inside, lighting up the building like a jack-o'-lantern. If anyone had been in there …

"Gods, no." A wave of nausea almost made Annabeth's knees buckle. "Reyna, it isn't possible. We'd never do this!"

The metal dogs ran to their mistress's side. They snarled at Annabeth but paced uncertainly, as if reluctant to attack.

"You're telling the truth," Reyna judged. "Perhaps you were not aware of this treachery, but someone must pay."

Down in the forum, chaos was spreading. Crowds were pushing and shoving. Fistfights were breaking out.

"Bloodshed," Reyna said.

"We have to stop it!"

Annabeth had a horrible feeling this might be the last time Reyna and she ever acted in agreement, but together they ran down the hill.

If weapons had been allowed in the city, Annabeth's friends would have already been dead. The Roman demigods in the forum had coalesced into an angry mob. Some threw plates, food, and rocks at the Argo II, which was pointless, as most of the stuff fell back into the crowd.

Several dozen Romans had surrounded Piper and Jason, who were trying to calm them without much luck. Piper's charmspeak was useless against so many screaming, angry demigods. Jason's forehead was bleeding. His purple cloak had been ripped to shreds. He kept pleading, "I'm on your side!" but his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt didn't help matters—nor did the warship overhead, firing flaming spears into New Rome. One landed nearby and blasted a toga shop to rubble.

"Pluto's pauldrons," Reyna cursed. "Look."

Armed legionnaires were hurrying toward the forum. Two artillery crews had set up catapults just outside the Pomeranian Line and were preparing to fire at the Argo II.

"That'll just make things worse," Annabeth said.

"I hate my job," Reyna growled. She rushed off toward the legionnaires, her dogs at her side.

_Percy_, Annabeth thought, scanning the forum desperately. _Where are you? She couldn't lose him again if she had new found hope to bring him back to her._

Two Romans tried to grab her. She ducked past them, plunging into the crowd. As if the angry Romans, burning couches, and exploding buildings weren't confusing enough, hundreds of purple ghosts drifted through the forum, passing straight through the demigods' bodies and wailing incoherently. The fauns had also taken advantage of the chaos. They swarmed the dining tables, grabbing food, plates, and cups. One trotted by Annabeth with his arms full of tacos and an entire pineapple between his teeth.

A statue of Terminus exploded into being, right in front of Annabeth. He yelled at her in Latin, no doubt calling her a liar and a rule breaker; but she pushed the statue over and kept running.

Finally she spotted Percy along with Hazel, Frank, and Laryn. They were standing in the middle of the fountain as Percy blasted angry Romans with blasts of water. Annabeth ran to him.

They all glared at her and she suddenly felt like she wanted to cry.

"We let you in our city, and you attack us, why?" Annabeth tried to ignore that stab in the heart. Especially when he said "our city".

"We didn't attack. Something is happening aboard the ship" she tried her best to convince him. His sea-green eyes didn't show hatred, but anger and frustration. Annabeth can feel his doubt.

"I don't know what but, we have to go now!" Annabeth felt someone behind her so she ducked and tripped the Roman how tried to attack her and that Roman collided with another.

"The Hades we would!" Laryn scoffed, "why would they go with you?" Annabeth's hand itched toward a dagger that wasn't there.

"It is either half of the seven dies at the mercy of your soldiers, or we can sail to Rome and get this quest going" Annabeth pleaded. Annabeth glanced at the corner of her eye and say a plate flying at her. She immediately caught it and sent it right back Frisbee style to the thrower. She could feel Percy's confliction.

"We have to leave, don't you trust me?" Annabeth tried. Percy's glare softened. Annabeth was relieved she broke through him. She had even more hope now.

"I trust you", he nodded grimly and then turned to Frank and Hazel.

He nodded grimly. "Hazel, Frank, you've got to make a choice. Are you coming?"

Hazel looked terrified, but she donned her cavalry helmet. "Of course we are. But you'll never make it to the ship unless we buy you some time."

"How?" Annabeth asked.

Hazel whistled. Instantly a blur of beige shot across the forum. A majestic horse materialized next to the fountain. He reared, whinnying and scattering the mob. Hazel climbed on his back like she'd been born to ride. Strapped to the horse's saddle was a Roman cavalry sword.

Hazel unsheathed her golden blade. "Send me an Iris-message when you're safely away, and we'll rendezvous," she said. "Arion, ride!"

The horse zipped through the crowd with incredible speed, pushing back Romans and causing mass panic.

Annabeth felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe they could make it out of here alive. Then, from halfway across the forum, she heard Jason shouting.

"Romans!" he cried. "Please!"

He and Piper were being pelted with plates and stones. Jason tried to shield Piper, but a brick caught him above the eye. He crumpled, and the crowd surged forward.

"Get back!" Piper screamed. Her charmspeak rolled over the mob, making them hesitate, but Annabeth knew the effect wouldn't last. Percy and she couldn't possibly reach them in time to help.

"Frank," Percy said, "it's up to you. Can you help them?"

Annabeth didn't understand how Frank could do that all by himself, but he swallowed nervously.

"Oh, gods," he murmured. "Okay, sure. Just get up the ropes. Now."

Annabeth lunged for the ladder and gestured for Percy to follow. What she didn't expect was Laryn to follow.

"I don't trust you, so I'm coming as well" Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

They began to climb as armed legionnaires flooded into the forum. Arrows whistled past Annabeth's head. An explosion almost knocked her off the ladder. Halfway up, she heard a roar below and glanced down.

Romans screamed and scattered as a full-sized dragon charged through the forum— a beast even scarier than the bronze dragon figurehead on the Argo II. It had rough gray skin like a Komodo lizard's and leathery bat wings. Arrows and rocks bounced harmlessly off its hide as it lumbered toward Piper and Jason, grabbed them with its front claws, and vaulted into the air.

"Is that …?" Annabeth couldn't even put the thought into words.

"Frank," Percy confirmed, a few feet above her. "He has a few special talents."

"Understatement," Annabeth muttered.

"Keep climbing!" Laryn shouted. No duh we're just climbing slowly for suicide, Annabeth thought sarcastically.

Without the dragon and Hazel's horse to distract the archers, they never would have made it up the ladder; but finally they climbed past a row of broken aerial oars and onto the deck. The rigging was on fire. The foresail was ripped down the middle, and the ship listed badly to starboard.

There was no sign of Coach Hedge, but Leo stood amidships, calmly reloading the ballista. Annabeth's gut twisted with horror.

"Leo!" she screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Destroy them …" He faced Annabeth. His eyes were glazed. His movements were like a robot's. "Destroy them all."

He turned back to the ballista, but Percy tackled him. Leo's head hit the deck hard, and his eyes rolled up so that only the whites showed.

The gray dragon soared into view. It circled the ship once and landed at the bow, depositing Jason and Piper, who both collapsed.

"Go!" Percy yelled. "Get us out of here!"

With a shock, Annabeth realized he was talking to her.

She ran for the helm. She made the mistake of glancing over the rail and saw armed legionnaires closing ranks in the forum, preparing flaming arrows. Hazel spurred Arion, and they raced out of the city with a mob chasing after them. More catapults were being wheeled into range. All along the Pomeranian Line, the statues of Terminus were glowing purple, as if building up energy for some kind of attack.

Annabeth looked over the controls. She cursed Leo for making them so complicated. No time for fancy maneuvers, but she did know one basic command: Up.

She grabbed the aviation throttle and yanked it straight back. The ship groaned. The bow tilted up at a horrifying angle. The mooring lines snapped, and the Argo II shot into the clouds.

Annabeth didn't relax until the Argo II was safely sailing.

She walked back out to see everyone looking at her expectantly. Leo was lying on the floor in a corner. Annabeth breathed. She needed to decrease her sense of panic again. Piper and Frank took Jason to the infirmary below deck.

"So, what now" Percy says.

"We find out what the Hades is wrong Leo"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO of HoO. I own some parts of the plot, and Laryn. Wait, you should know the difference between what I wrote and Riordan wrote. Figure it out. Some sentences belong to Riordan. **

~.~.~

Percy doesn't have any memories of his past, especially Annabeth. He has been at the Roman Camp for about a month until the Argo II comes and he is whisked away on a quest to close the Doors of Death and free Nico along with Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and …his girlfriend Laryn? What the Hades is going on? All Annabeth's POV. Kind of my own version yet Rick's version of MOA smashed together.

**Annabeth had a headache **by the time Leo finished his explanation of how he apparently, accidentally, shot the Romans. And it wasn't helpful that Laryn questioned her every move and her authority. It was obvious that Annabeth was leading this quest. But, Laryn was already making it hard. She understood what Leo meant by a cold feeling. She didn't want it confirmed.

From below decks Percy called, "Annabeth we need you". Annabeth noticed the look on Leo's face. He was scared and would live with the burden of hurting his best friend. She knew it wasn't his fault so she softened her expression.

"Frank, just watch him, Please" Frank looked at Annabeth as if he wanted to defy but she returned a look saying, I'm not taking no for answer. She knew that Leo didn't need to be watched. She trusted her crew. It's just that the Romans didn't. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Annabeth went below deck and into the infirmary. Jason was on the bed looking pale. His forehead was bleeding, not heavily, but at a rapid pace. His Camp Half Blood shirt looked very torn from all the plates he was protecting Piper from. Piper was sitting next to him on a chair and was holding his hand. Annabeth's heart sank. She was envious of Jason and Piper, but couldn't help but think they have a situation similar to hers. Laryn was Piper, and Jason was Percy. The only difference is that Annabeth liked Piper. She was one of her closest friends. Annabeth didn't want to feel like a hypocrite and hate Laryn but not Piper, but it just might end up like that anyway. It was her boyfriend that has been stolen.

Annabeth examined Jason. She was no child of Apollo, but she did know how to treat certain things. His wound was treatable; he'll just be out for a couple of hours. There were much worse wounds than that.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some nectar and rest" she summed up. Piper exhaled and relaxed a bit.

"Pass me the nectar in the cabinet" Annabeth told. She wasn't ordering a specific person, but someone is going to pass it while she held Jason's head in a position to drizzle some on his cut.

She held her hand out and just like she wanted someone gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said. Annabeth poured a bit of the nectar on Jason's forehead. Piper helped by blocking it from going into his eyes. His cut started closing up and she gently put his head down and stood up.

"That should do it, now we should all leave and leave Jason to rest" Everyone nodded.

"Piper, I assume you'll be staying" Piper gave Annabeth a small smile and nodded. Her eyes basically said, _we'll talk later_. And Annabeth could use a friend to talk to. Plus, Piper's a daughter of love. She could help her figure this all out.

"Wait," Percy called out to her. Annabeth's heart leaped as she turned to him. "Do you know what happened? Is it true Leo fired the ballista?" Annabeth's heart fell. She knew she shouldn't keep rising up her hopes every time Percy acknowledged her.

"Yes" she answered after hesitating. Laryn gave Annabeth a hard look.

"So it's true, you Greeks just came to our camp just to attack. We were fools to believe you" Laryn growled. Annabeth couldn't help but get angry. She returned Laryn's glare. It was bad enough that she has two problems and she had to solve them. She didn't need Laryn on her back

"Honestly, you really are the fools. We Greeks didn't even know about Camp Jupiter until Percy went missing, who is also Greek. You are stupid for believing we would attack, risking the harm of ourselves".

Annabeth turned to Percy with a hurt expression, "It's really upsetting that you're letting them insult the Camp you've always loved"

"I'm sorry but I don't recall of this, Camp Half-Blood. Or being Greek. I don't remember obviously" Percy defended himself. Annabeth breathed before she started to flip out. She clenched her jaw.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not an idiot" Annabeth ended the conversation by walking in the direction of the deck. But she paused and turned back around.

"Also, if I wanted to attack, I would have done it in a much brutal, violent strategy. I'm a daughter of Athena, and my plans, _never_, fail. I would tell you to ask Percy for confirmation, but he doesn't remember" Annabeth almost laughed at how much she saw the both of them cringe. She knew she was an intimidating person, but not that intimidating. Maybe it was because Romans never seen a daughter of Athena. So of course they would be shocked.

Laryn and Percy followed her back up to the deck in silence **(whipped!)**.Annabeth could see Leo and Frank talking near the ship's bow.

Leo must have heard them come up and his eyes widened with panic.

"Is Jason-?"

"He's resting," Annabeth confirmed. "Piper's keeping an eye on him, but he should be fine"

"Annabeth said you did fire the ballista?" Percy said. Annabeth could tell he was getting angry.

"Man, I didn't mean to I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?" Percy growled.

"You wrecked our home and now the Romans will be chasing the ship with vengeance. What's wrong with you?" Laryn yelled, again not helping.

Annabeth stepped in between the couple and Leo. She could tell Leo was getting scared. Not because Laryn yelled –she was just a daughter of Hermes' Roman form- but because a single growl from Percy. It's like he was a wolf. Wait, he was trained with wolves so it really showed. Annabeth held onto their shoulders, holding them back. She wasn't sure if they would attack Leo, but they were mad.

Plus, Annabeth knew the troubles Leo had went through and how much he blames himself for it. Leo being yelled at him would make him feel even worse and the guilt would eat him alive.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, we have to regroup and make a plan. What's the situation with ship?" Leo explained to Annabeth about the damage of the ship, and the supplies they needed. Leo stared bemoaning the shortage of Celestial Bronze when Festus began whir and squeak.

"Perfect" Leo sighed with relief.

"What's perfect?" Annabeth said. "I could use some perfect about now." After the day's events, all she could use was some positive information. She was tired of hearing negativity. Leo asked Frank to tell Hazel to land at the Great Salt Lake in Utah.

~.~.~

After the ship landed, Annabeth went to her room before going to the mess hall for the meeting. She needed a shower to help clear her mind. She needed to feel calm and relaxed for once. She didn't bother with brushing her hair. It was a waste of time. She didn't really care about her appearance. As long as her long blonde tangled curls were out of her way, she was fine.

Annabeth sighed as she looked around her cabin. Her magic cap given to her from her mother, Athena, was hung on her wall. Although it wasn't working because of her mother's wrath, she brought it along anyway.

She thought about Iris Messaging Camp. She needed to talk to someone. Piper was with Jason at the time and she really need advice and reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Since Percy had no memory of her, and he had a girlfriend and probably thought she was controlling freak, either way, he couldn't help when usually he's the one to do it. Curse Hera.

As she was about to walk something caught her eye. She had a couple of pictures around the frame of her bed. Most of them were on her laptop. She put her hand on the picture as she gazed at the picture with longing. It was a picture of her and Percy in Paris. That was a fun day for Annabeth, to be chasing a giant to walking around Paris the next second thanks to a God. After Percy forgot about their anniversary he managed to pull off something amazing. Annabeth wondered if since Percy forgot about her entirely, he would make it up with something magnificent. Although this time it wasn't his fault he forgot.

Annabeth allowed letting one tear fall. If she balled her eyes out, she wouldn't be able to compose herself right away. And that would lead to questions. Questions she wouldn't feel like answering. She didn't need to burden the crew with her love problems, even though they practically knew what she was going through.

And she especially didn't want to explain anything to Laryn. Although Annabeth wanted her boyfriend back, she didn't want to hurt another person in the process. She could tell Laryn really liked Percy. That's not going to stop her from winning him back. Feelings would end up getting hurt either way. Hers or Laryn's.

Annabeth traced the outline of Percy's face. She longed to be with him again. To be looked at the way he used to. To be acknowledged the way he used to acknowledge her. She wanted to be able to run her hands through the untamable beast known as his wind blown black hair. She wanted to be able to drown in the sea of his eyes. She wanted to be l-._ Don't use that word, _she warned herself. He never said it before and there might not ever be a chance for them to love each other.

"Annabeth" A soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming, Piper" Annabeth called back. She could recognize Piper's voice anywhere. It was sounded like soft bells. It was able to coax anything or anyone. Annabeth loved her charmspeak.

Annabeth quickly put on her shoes and opened the door causing Piper to jump back.

"Everyone is waiting for you, to figure out what our next move is" Piper informed. Annabeth nodded and stepped out her cabin after thanking Piper. She walked to the mess hall in silence. Although she wanted to speak to Piper about her problems she couldn't do it without tearing up. She wouldn't be able to compose herself in front of everyone. Piper must have also figured that out because she wasn't speaking.

Annabeth and Piper reached the mess hall and witnessed an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was eating although Annabeth still didn't have an appetite. Annabeth looked at where everyone was seating and did not like the arrangements. Laryn was at the head of the table as if she were leading the quest with her hands laced in front of her empty plate. Percy was next to her eating a piece of blue cake and Frank was opposite Percy. Hazel sat next to her and Leo was next to Hazel. Only three seats remained. One for Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. Annabeth receded to the opposite end of the table. Annabeth laced her fingers and crossed on leg over the other.

It's not that Annabeth liked being in control. It's just that as Athena's daughter, her leadership at Camp Half-Blood, and being the only strategist on the crew, Annabeth felt the need to lead. She was born to be one. Not just as Athena's daughter, but as Zeus's granddaughter as well. Laryn might be Zeus's granddaughter, but she was no tactician.

Annabeth noticed Piper and Leo were on opposite ends next to her. She didn't like the way everyone was seated though. All Greeks on one end and Romans on the other.

"So we've landed. What now?" Percy said. He was looking at the wall. Annabeth realized it was a present image of Camp Half-Blood. He looked at it with deep concentration.

"_I_ think we should discuss the prophecy, it was a prophecy and think it's important to know what to expect" Laryn's eyes narrowed at Annabeth, daring her to speak.

"Well, I _know_ that we shouldn't think about it now. We need to fix our immediate problems like the ship" Annabeth retaliated.

"I agree. We need tar, lime, and Celestial Bronze to fix the ship" Leo spoke, "We can find the Celestial Bronze right here but we would have to go out to town"

"So we need to split up. We have to use the buddy system" Annabeth summed, "its best if we don't attract so much monstrous attention"

"Okay, so who's doing what?" Percy asked.

"I'll stay on the ship" Piper volunteered. She probably was going to watch the ship and Jason. Also make sure Coach Hedge doesn't keep eating the furniture.

"Okay. I can get the tar from the city, but I'll need help" Annabeth looked over to Frank. "I could use your help, one to get us there, and to carry the tar" Frank nodded at Annabeth. She could tell that he was intimidated by her.

"I'll get the Celestial Bronze and lime but how will I get off the ship, we are in the middle of the lake" Leo pointed out.

"I'll go with you on Arion" Hazel said, "He'll get us there in two seconds" Frank didn't look too happy about that. Annabeth could tell that as long as Hazel was around Leo, he would be jealous and scowling for most of the quest.

"I'll go with you and Frank" Percy looked like he didn't like the idea of a buddy system. He never liked splitting up. "You'll probably need extra hands, especially if Frank would be carrying us". Annabeth almost smiled at Percy for volunteering. Maybe this would be her chance to talk to him. She missed him dearly.

"Alright, so I guess we should all go then-"

"Wait, what should I do then?" Annabeth tried her hardest not to scowl or glare. She tried to keep her face looking neutral and unfazed. Frank saved her from answering Laryn with a glare.

"You could stay on the ship. I only have two hands so I can't carry everyone like I'm a taxi"

"So, then since Hermes is the God of traveling, maybe I should go and you could stay" Laryn smiled at Annabeth, but her eyes were saying, I don't want you anywhere near Percy. Piper and Leo cringed. The tension must have been high in the room.

"Do you know what tar looks like?" she asked her. Laryn hesitated before answering, clearly irritated.

"No but-"

"Do you know where to find it?" Laryn crossed her arms. Annabeth tore apart inside as Percy frowned at her as if to stay that wasn't necessary. He had never frowned, scowled, or glared at her, unless it was playfully.

"It's alright, we'll be back before you know it" Percy smiled at her. Annabeth wished he was smiling at her. Percy sighed before turning to Annabeth as if her presence irritated him. Ouch.

"Let's get that tar"


	4. Chapter 4

While Frank was flying into town, Annabeth enjoyed the weightless feeling. It was like she was on a hot air balloon. She felt free for the first time in months. The last time she felt this free was when she was underwater with Percy. He would hold her hand, kiss her softly, and do anything a boyfriend was supposed to do. He took her on dates when they were out of school. He'd use Paul's Prius and pick her up from her dorm and they'd sit in a nearby Starbucks and have some hot chocolate while doing homework or studying. Annabeth tutored him in some subjects. They felt like a normal couple.

She remembered the day after their first kiss as a couple. She pulled herself into the memory.

"_Hey" Percy walked up to her grinning sheepishly. They were blushing ever since they returned to their Cabins. The harmless teasing started, especially the cooing from the Aphrodite Cabin. Apparently it was Silena Beauregard's wish that they became a couple, and they fulfilled it. _

"_Hey, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth smiled at him. There was a brief awkward silence after he would kiss her cheek and she would bite her cheek to keep herself from giggling. _

"_Shall we?" Percy held his hand out for Annabeth to hold. He was standing in the direction of the dining pavilion. It was time for breakfast. Malcolm wanted to give Annabeth a break so he volunteered to lead the Cabin. Annabeth took his hand and they walked, swinging it between them. His hand was very soft and warm. She could smell his natural scent, the sea, from yards away. _

"_So how did you sleep?" He asked. Annabeth smiled at his consideration and sweetness to her. He was so selfless. _

"_Well, for a change. No longer have to sleep on the couches of hotels" Annabeth joked. Percy laughed. _

"_I slept very well", he squeezed her hand, "I certain girl made me very happy last night, and I slept well because I couldn't stop dreaming about her" Percy replied. _

"_You dream about me" Annabeth tried to keep herself from blushing. _

"_Well, I said a certain girl, it didn't have to mean you, your so big-headed Annabeth" Percy laughed as she slapped his arm. _

"_You're such a Seaweed Brain" Annabeth muttered. _

"_It's the reason you like me" Percy grinned cheekily, "the reason you hug me, speak to me, kiss me…" Percy gave a slow kiss to her. His lips tasted like salt. Annabeth pulled back and walked away teasingly._

"_Look who's big-headed now" And the rest of breakfast they couldn't stop staring at each other. One would steal a glance at the other and blush realizing they were caught. And she loved that giddy feeling whenever she caught him. He calls her beautiful all the time. And because of him he actually felt that. Beautiful. She felt loved. _

Annabeth thought about that memory the entire time they were out getting tar. They ran into some tar monsters ending up with her getting a bunch of it in her hair and all over her clothes, but she didn't care. Thinking of that day was killing her and making her exhausted.

As soon as they landed back on the ship Annabeth ran to the ship's engine room with Percy and Frank behind them. Laryn was in the lounge looking confused. Annabeth passed the infirmary and saw Piper looking bewildered. Hazel was there already so soon the hallway was getting packed.

"Roofing tar?" she guessed.

"Ran into some tar monsters," Annabeth said, "Hey, Jason, glad you're awake. Hazel, where's Leo?" Hazel pointed down. "Engine room." Suddenly the entire ship listed to port. Everyone stumbled. Percy almost spilled the tar.

"Uh, what was that?" he demanded.

"Oh…" Hazel looked embarrassed. "We may have angered the nymphs who live in this lake. Like…all of them."

"Great." Percy handed the bucket of tar to Frank and Annabeth. "You guys help Leo. I'll hold off the water spirits as long as I can."

"On it!" Frank promised. Annabeth ran helping Frank carry the tar to the engine room. Once they reached the engine room they dropped the tar next to Leo. Leo jumped.

"Good you got the tar, I should be done in a few minutes" After what seemed like hours, the engine began to hum. The oars creaked and groaned, and Annabeth felt the ship lift into the air. The rocking and shaking stopped. The ship became quiet except for the drone of machinery. Leo

"Good job Leo, I say let's all get cleaned up and meet into the mess hall in an hour" Annabeth really needed another shower.

~.~.~

When Annabeth came up from her Cabin and entered the mess hall, she kind of expected there to be a silent stand off on who sits in the lead chair. There was one earlier between her and Laryn. Now it's Percy and Jason. Well of course, they are the two leaders of different Camps. It would be questioned who was leading the quest. But Annabeth had no time, nor the mood to be doing a vote on who should lead.

So she took some initiative. She walked up to them and tapped Jason's shoulder.

"Excuse me" she said. Jason moved out the way and Annabeth sat down in the chair. Percy and Jason moved to opposite sides of her. It was the first time all of the seven sat down together. Well, if you minus Laryn, it would the first time when they were alone together. The tension in here was like an electrical storm brewing and t made Annabeth nervous.

The crew compared notes on what had happened in Salt Lake City, but even Leo's ridiculous story about how he tricked Narcissus wasn't enough to cheer the group up. They all figured out where they were going next because of Piper's hunch. Kansas.

~.~.~

Annabeth woke up the next morning feeling horrible. She was hoping that everything from the previous day would stay a nightmare. Leo didn't fire on the Romans and Percy remembered her. But of course, the fate despises her. It was true.

Annabeth went outside her Cabin and breathed in the fresh air. Clouds passed the ship by and the valley was beneath them. Annabeth liked breath taking scenes. Percy was one of them. His whole demeanor was breath taking.

Annabeth walked to the direction of the deck. Percy was leaning against a rail, staring out into the distance. Annabeth took a deep breath. If she wanted her boyfriend back, she had to talk to him at some point. Right?

"Good morning, Percy" Percy jumped and turned to her. Annabeth guessed that he was alone and didn't expect for anyone to be up yet. Percy gave her a small smile.

"Hey, had a good sleep?" Annabeth chuckled.

"Not really" she answered honestly. Annabeth sat down in a lounge chair. She needed to calm her nerves. Percy shuffle across the deck and sat next to her.

"Really? What's wrong" Percy looked genuinely concerned about her. She tried not to look into his eyes. If she did she'll either start crying, or want to kiss him again.

"My nightmare turned into reality" Percy laughed oblivious to Annabeth's serious face. Her answer was quite blunt. Annabeth started twiddling her thumbs. She felt like how she did before they dated. Always trying to get his attention. Constantly daydreaming about him. She was fourteen all over again. Except this time, Laryn is basically Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"How so?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head not willing to explain everything to him. She didn't want to freak him out.

"Oh, so you're not going to tell me, huh?" Annabeth sent a smile to Percy and shook her head again.

"I'll get it out of you sometime" Percy said. Percy smiled in the direction of the mess hall and Annabeth was relieved when she saw who it was.

Piper emerged from the mess hall. She had a bagel in her hand. Piper raised her eyebrows at them. The ship began to land.

"So!" Annabeth hopped off the couch. She plucked the bagel out of Piper's hand and took a bite. They had a running joke about stealing each other's breakfast. "Here we are. What's the plan?"

Piper explained where she wanted them to go. Percy and Jason were going with her on this expedition. So Annabeth was stuck with the rest of her crew. And Laryn.

"So you're going on another mini quest without me?" Laryn whined. Annabeth was glad. She didn't want her anywhere near Percy. Every time she touched Percy, she wanted to slice her arms off.

"Don't worry, I'll be back" Percy said to her. Laryn kissed him and Annabeth resisted the urge to puke. She couldn't cry now. She needed to keep it together. Sure, any girl would cry if they saw their boyfriend cheating, but this didn't count as cheating. And Laryn wasn't really at fault either, although Annabeth didn't want to admit it. But Laryn was kissing Percy in her face on purpose.

Hazel was going to scout around below with Frank on Arion. After they all left, there was awkward silence in the air. Leo returned to the helm and Coach Hedge went to graze. It was just the two of them left.

Laryn had her arms crossed, as if he didn't want Annabeth here as much as Annabeth didn't want Laryn there. Laryn huffed and walked away. Annabeth wrinkled her nose. Fake was becoming her natural scent.

Before Laryn reached the stairs she turned back around to Annabeth.

"For some reason, Percy trusts you. I don't. I'm watching you" she said. Annabeth left the room. She walked to her Cabin. She had a bunch of choice words for Laryn, but she didn't have time for pettiness. Many things were on her mind. And it wasn't just Percy. The prophecy did. Annabeth thought for a second and came to the conclusion of pulling a drachma from her pocket. She really needed someone to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

So I did a time skip. If I didn't do time skips, almost every chapter would be a filler. And I hate fillers. So enjoy!

~.~.~

Annabeth was shocked to find out that the cold feeling she'd been having was just eidolons. It was a bit creepy to think about, but Annabeth was happy that Piper was able to get them to abort the ship.

The quest was going by quicker and quicker and she was happy about it. The only sad thing was the fact that she was tossing and turning in her sleep. She couldn't help but wonder of anything was going to get any better. If she'd ever get Percy back. If the things she dreaded most she'll have to face soon. She wished it would all go away. All her problems and worries would be just a bad dream and she'd wake up to Percy holding her.

That's how her dream was currently. They were back in the Sea of Monsters. Annabeth had been crying on his shoulder and he was holding her. He was comforting her. She wished he could do it now.

Annabeth immediately sat up in her bed, giving up on trying sleeping. She thought about Iris Messaging Rachel again, but she was probably asleep by now. Annabeth wasn't known to have the best relationship with Rachel, but their friendship grew over time and she's the only available person she could speak to. Thalia was off with the hunt, and she didn't want to worry Percy's mother, Sally, either. She remembered when she communicated with Rachel.

_Annabeth used a spray bottle to make the Iris message. She sprayed the bottle towards the light coming from her port hole. _

"_Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Rachel Elizabeth Dare at Camp Half-Blood" The mist shimmered and Rachel was standing in front of Annabeth. _

"_Hey Annabeth. How are things going on the ship?" Rachel cocked her head. Once she saw Annabeth's gloomy expression her warm smile faded. _

"_What's happened?" she asked._

Rachel absorbed every piece of information Annabeth gave her like a sponge soaking water. Rachel sent her a sympathetic smile and offered up the best advice she could.

"_It's going to be alright, I can feel it" Rachel advised. Annabeth's shoulders slumped. She wasn't so sure how she was supposed to rely on hope. She didn't want hope to be the only thing she could grasp onto. _

"_I doubt it" Annabeth sighed._

"_Annabeth, you are a daughter of Athena. The one person who can knock sense into Percy. I'm pretty sure you can bump memories into him too" Rachel said. _

That's what she needed to do. She needed to make Percy remember her. Not wallow away and wish for it all to hit him one day. She had force memoirs into him. She had to retell his story. She had to remind him who she really was. Although, there was a twinge of doubt that he wouldn't believe her.

Annabeth stood up and went into the lounge. She had enough of her cynical thoughts. Sure, children of Athena were all meant to think and use their brain, but all her thoughts were doing was make her even more upset.

Annabeth went into the ice bin and grabbed up bottle of water. She chugged it and sighed in refreshment as the cold liquid ran down her throat.

"Midnight snack?" someone whispered behind her. Annabeth jumped backwards and her water flew out of her hands. It landed on the floors making the rest of its contents spill. Annabeth grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a lamp since her knife wasn't on her. She did all this in two seconds. Annabeth almost dropped the lamp when she realized it was just Percy.

"A lamp, smooth" Percy chuckled as Annabeth put the lamp back on the table.

"Why are you up", Annabeth picked up her now empty bottle, "Coach Hedge could catch you"

Percy held up an apple. "Same reason as you" he said. Annabeth heard slight footsteps coming their way.

"We need to leave before Coach Hedge catches us" Percy whispered. Annabeth thought about where they could go without anyone hearing them.

"Follow me" she grabbed Percy's hand.

~.~.~

Annabeth and he crept downstairs to the second deck, which she knew Percy hadn't explored except for sickbay. She led him past the engine room, which looked like a very dangerous, mechanized jungle gym, with pipes and pistons and tubes jutting from a central bronze sphere. Cables resembling giant metal noodles snaked across the floor and ran up the walls.

"How does that thing even work?" Percy asked.

"No idea," Annabeth said truthfully. "And I'm the only one besides Leo who can operate it."

"That's reassuring."

"It should be fine. It's only threatened to blow up once." Annabeth remembered the time on Christmas Eve, when Leo accidentally cleaned Buford with Windex and the engine almost blew up because Buford ran away with a syncopater Leo needed.

"You're kidding, I hope."

She smiled. "Come on." They worked their way past the supply rooms and the armory. Toward the stern of the ship, they reached a set of wooden double doors that opened into a large stable. The room smelled of fresh hay and wool blankets. Lining the left wall were three empty horse stalls like the ones they used for pegasi back at camp. The right wall had two empty cages big enough for large zoo animals. In the center of the floor was a twenty-foot-square see-through panel. Far below, the night landscape whisked by—miles of dark countryside crisscrossed with illuminated highways like the strands of a web.

"A glass-bottomed boat?" Percy asked.

Annabeth grabbed a blanket from the nearest stable gate and spread it across part of the glass floor. "Sit with me." She said confidently.

They relaxed on the blanket as if they were having a picnic, and watched the world go by below.

"Leo built the stables so pegasi could come and go easily," Annabeth said. "Only he didn't realize that pegasi prefer to roam free, so the stables are always empty."

"What do you mean, come and go easily?" he asked. "Wouldn't a pegasus have to make it down two flights of stairs?"

Annabeth rapped her knuckles on the glass. "These are bay doors, like on a bomber."

Percy gulped. "You mean we're sitting on doors? What if they opened?"

"I suppose we'd fall to our deaths. But they won't open. Most likely."

"Great." Annabeth laughed. She missed his jokes and just being with him alone in general. Percy continued eating his apple.

"I like your laugh" he muttered. Annabeth reddened.

"This is my favorite part of the ship" Annabeth said. It reminded her of their ride to Las Vegas. It's where they became friends first. No arguing. They had an actual nice conversation. It was heartwarming to think about.

"Is that so? Why?" Percy asked.

"I know you don't remember, but it's where we became friends. We used to hate each other. We argued _a lot_, we insulted each other, but it's where we had our first real conversation" Annabeth scooted closer to him so she didn't have to speak so loudly.

"We hated each other?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded.

"That's why you hugged me in New Rome, we were friends" Percy summed up.

"It was much bigger than that, but yes, we were friends" Percy pressed his fingers to his temple.

"What was my old life like" Percy gave her his full attention. That's when Annabeth started re-reading the adventures of Percy Jackson. She told him about all of his feats, his quests, his relationships with the gods. She held back with all of the times they had their own moments. She wasn't sure if she should tell him that yet. It would cause problems and confusion if he did.

"I can't believe I did all of that, I couldn't have done that" Percy said surprised.

"Well you did, and I was by your side the entire time, except when I was kidnapped two years ago, you saved me and that's where we got our matching grey streaks. Although, they grew out" Annabeth held a piece of hair that used to be grey.

"Wow, no wonder I trust you so much, we were best friends" Percy chuckled. _We were much more than that_, she thought. Annabeth smiled.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly. Annabeth looked surprised at his random outburst.

"Why would you be sorry" Annabeth looked concerned for him.

"I didn't know you before and I wasn't sure whether to trust you or not. This explains why I feel like I've known you forever. Why I feel so…connected to you" he said. They were way more connected than she thought.

"Can I tell you something?" Annabeth nodded.

"I was having a nightmare when I woke up, before the apple," he admitted.

He told Annabeth what he'd seen and she listened intently. Even the most troubling parts didn't seem to surprise her. She shook her head sadly when he described Nico's imprisonment in the bronze jar. She got an angry glint in her eyes when he told her about the giants planning some sort of Rome-destroying extravaganza that would include their painful deaths as the opening event.

"Nico is the bait," she murmured. "Gaea's forces must have captured him somehow. But we don't know exactly where they're holding him."

"Somewhere in Rome," Percy said. "Somewhere underground. They made it sound like Nico still had a few days to live, but I don't see how he could hold out so long with no oxygen."

"Five more days, according to Nemesis," Annabeth said. "The Kalends of July. At least the deadline makes sense now."

"What's a Kalends?" Annabeth smirked, pleased they were back in their old familiar pattern—Percy being ignorant, she herself explaining stuff. "It's just the Roman term for the first of the month. That's where we get the word calendar. But how can Nico survive that long? We should talk to Hazel."

"Now?"

She hesitated. "No. It can wait until morning. I don't want to hit her with this news in the middle of the night."

"The giants mentioned a statue," Percy recalled. "And something about a talented friend who was guarding it. Whoever this friend was, she scared Otis. Anyone who can scare a giant…"

Annabeth gazed down at a highway snaking through dark hills. "Percy, have you seen Poseidon lately? Or had any kind of sign from him?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, at least ever since I lost my memories, I ever saw my dad." A sense of dread settled over him.

"Why? Have you seen Athena?" She didn't meet his eyes.

"A few weeks ago," she admitted. "It…it wasn't good. She didn't seem like herself. Maybe it's the Greek/Roman schizophrenia that Nemesis described. I'm not sure. She said some hurtful things. She said I had failed her."

"Failed her?" Percy said as if he wasn't sure he'd heard her right. Annabeth always thought she was the perfect demigod child. She was everything a daughter of Athena should be. "How could you ever—?"

"I don't know," she said miserably. "On top of that, I've been having nightmares of my own. They don't make as much sense as yours."

Percy waited, but Annabeth didn't share any more details. She wished he could make her feel better and tell her it would be okay, but she knew he couldn't. She wanted him to fix everything for both of them so they could have a happy ending. After all these years, even the cruelest gods would have to admit they deserved it.

But she had a gut feeling that there was nothing Percy could do to help her this time, other than simply be there. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, _ran through her head_. _

"We'll figure it out at some time soon. I don't want to think about that anymore" Annabeth said.

"So tell me more about the Battle of Manhattan" Annabeth burst back into the tale of how they defeated Kronos. They were talking until they fell asleep.

When he woke, daylight was coming through the glass floor, and a boy's voice said, "Oh…You are in so much trouble."

~.~.~

* * *

**A/N**_**: Their first real conversation in what was like their first real conversation…Did that make sense? **_

_**Not sure this story will be long. Hopefully only 10-15 chapters. I'm really hoping there are only 10. Are there any moments from the Mark of Athena that you want to be told in this story's format? **_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or a scenario from the Mark of Athena. It is only being tweaked to fit my plots format. You should understand that…

~.~.~

**When Annabeth woke up**, she was not expecting to be told that she was grounded by Coach Hedge. She wasn't expecting Coach Hedge to deny her going on a mini quest, and she most definitely wasn't expecting to fly to Charleston. But she did expect Laryn to confront her.

Her day went like this.

She and Percy went above deck to see everyone in the mess hall. Jason and Piper were mostly relieved. Leo found the scenario hilarious and Hazel seemed scandalized. Naturally, Laryn had steam coming out of her ears. Annabeth wondered if she was a fire user in disguise. Seeing Laryn so pissed was a bonus. Annabeth automatically felt like a hypocrite. She felt like Rachel in the Labyrinth and Laryn was the jealous Annabeth. But the circumstances were different. Laryn and Percy's relationship was false and Annabeth was going to correct everything.

Percy told everyone what he saw in his dreams. Apparently, Jason upset Hazel with a comment about Nico not being trusted. Percy, Frank, and Coach went on a mini quest and she stayed on this ship.

Annabeth felt bad for Hazel. She knew how it felt when no one trusted in someone you cared about. She knew from experience. Aphrodite sure has made her love life interesting. Annabeth knocked on Hazel's door. She heard a quiet come in and went inside.

"Hey, are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess" Hazel sighed.

"The guys, they didn't mean what they said. It's just that Nico goes back and forth from the Camps. It's hard to figure which side he's on" Annabeth explained.

"I understand. I just wish he would have told me" Hazel confided.

"I know, it's like this one time when Percy-" Annabeth cut herself off. She was about to spill the fact that Percy used to be jealous of Luke and non-trusting and she really cared about him.

"Annabeth, is it true that you were close with Percy?" Hazel asked. Annabeth hesitated before answering. She didn't know what to say. Right now, her feelings were really personal and if she started talking about her relationship with Percy. But this was Hazel. Hazel was a sweet trustworthy girl. She needed to trust in the other six of the crew.

"Very" she answered.

"Oh, is that why you don't like Laryn?" Hazel asked.

"Very, I mean, I don't hate Laryn, it's more than Percy, we're very different" Annabeth answered honestly. She and Laryn didn't have very much in common. Except their obstinacy, pride, and Percy.

"Annabeth, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me, even the strongest of people can break down" Annabeth smiled at Hazel's sense of wisdom. She knows that more than anyone. She knows it's okay to cry, but she couldn't cry. She just wouldn't. But she decided to talk about it instead. Sometimes you need more than one person to advise you and maybe both Rachel and Hazel could help her. So Annabeth decided to tell Hazel about her relationship with Percy. She told her about how they met. Their unofficial first kiss, the day they got together, her taking a knife for him, him turning down immortality for her. Even their petty nicknames that somehow manage to be sentimental at the same. She opened up to her.

"Wow, I didn't know how much Percy could be romantic yet stupid all the time" Hazel smiled sympathetically at her. Annabeth chuckled.

"Yeah, he was a hero, my hero and-" Annabeth out her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. When would she ever get a break? What does she have to do to get the fates to leave her alone?

Hazel wrapped her arms around Annabeth.

"It's going to be okay. Percy will remember you, I know he will. If he turned down godhood for you, I'm sure he'll remember the girl he was crazy about" Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of was.

"Wait, aren't you friends with Laryn? Isn't it quite treacherous to be 'helping the enemy'?" Annabeth asked. Hazel laughed.

"I'm on good terms with Laryn, but Percy's like my brother. I just want him to be happy. Plus, I knew from the beginning that they wouldn't last" Annabeth laughed.

"Thanks Hazel" Annabeth smiled.

"No problem" Hazel squeezed her hand.

"It seems that you made me feel better when I was trying to comfort you" Annabeth said. Hazel shrugged.

"I feel better. I'm still hurt by what Jason and Leo said, but I know there are more important things than who trusts who" Annabeth hugged Hazel. She was glad she talked to her, but she was gladder that she made a new friend.

~.~.~

The next day everyone on the ship would be out except for Coach. The girls were going to scout out for this ghost of the Battery while the boys were going to a museum. The girls had a run in with Aphrodite and had a chat over tea.

Annabeth couldn't bring down the uneasiness in her stomach. She knew Aphrodite had things stored for her. She could read it in her eyes. Aphrodite said she was going to make her love life interesting and she was. She was gushing it up on Olympus right now. She was laughing every time she felt like she was sinking beneath the earth at the sight of Percy and Laryn. Annabeth knew Piper was just as irritated as her. Who gushes over the romance in the most violent war in the United States? Oh right, the goddess of love.

Annabeth was soon enough, rushing to the boat with the other girls on her tail. The Romans have spotted them and was no doubt planning on attacking them like crows. They found out that the map to the Mark of Athena was in Fort Sumter. That was close by. But they didn't make it to the ship in time. Octavian and two other Romans were in front of them on the dock.

"Surrender to Rome!" Octavian shrieked. Piper tried to explain that what happened in New Rome was an accident but he would r listen. He had wax in his ears. Annabeth assumed that Reyna warned them about Piper's abilities.

"Maybe we should go with them" Laryn tried convincing Annabeth. Annabeth tried not to glower at her. Annabeth was not and never being someone to surrender. Especially to Octavian.

She needed some type of distress call to Coach Hedge or even better- Percy. Annabeth drew her dagger with two fingers and threw it far into the water.

Octavian made a squeaking sound. "What was that for? I didn't say toss it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!"

Annabeth tried for a dumb-blonde smile, like: Oh, silly me. Nobody who knew her would have been fooled. But Octavian seemed to buy it. He huffed in exasperation.

"You other two..." He pointed his blade at Hazel and Piper. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus—"  
All around the Romans, Charleston Harbor erupted like a Las Vegas fountain putting on a show. When the wall of seawater subsided, the three Romans were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor. Percy stood on the dock, holding Annabeth's dagger.

"You dropped this," he said, totally poker-faced.

Annabeth threw her arms around him. "I love you!" Annabeth felt herself and Percy blush.

Annabeth pulled away quickly. She shouldn't have done that but she was extremely relieved at the time. Piper and Hazel were smiling at her but Laryn was glaring at him.

"Excuse me, but" Hazel cut Laryn off.

"Guys we need to get to the ship quick" Annabeth saw Hazel wink at her and she mentally thanked her. She didn't need to deal with an overly jealous fake girlfriend at the time.

Soon enough, all of the girls were all on the ship, including Percy and coach. Jason, Leo, and Frank crashed landed and were in the middle of a fight with angry Romans. Annabeth had to get them on the ship and find the map quickly.

"I have to go get them and get the map!" Annabeth exclaimed. Annabeth turned around and walked off but someone grabbed her hand.

" let me go with you, you can't do that all on your own" Percy said. Annabeth smiled at his loyalty.

"I'm the only one who could find it, I'll come back, I promise" Percy made a grim face and dropped Annabeth's hand. She immediately missed the feeling of her hand in his. Shivers shot up her arm and her heart fluttered.

"Percy!" Laryn called him from the other side the deck, "I need you help"

"Be...careful, Annabeth" Annabeth nodded. Percy looked like he wanted to say something else but he didn't say it. Annabeth ran off in search of the map and her friends.

* * *

Annabeth sucked in a breath. She found the map in Charleston. It showed that it was in Rome, which was where everyone needed to go, along the Tiber River. She was getting closer and closer to her goal, but closer and closer to death. She tried to be brave, who she was, but she was still very scared.

The coast was clear –for now- and there were no Romans following. She had a deep suspicion that Laryn was telling the Romans how to find them, but it didn't matter now. Like Reyna told her in Charleston, they wouldn't follow her. They would go to Camp Half Blood. Annabeth didn't want anyone intruding on her home.

Annabeth was now on the deck with the others as Coach Hedge tried to pry Leo away from the wheel. Percy doubled over and groaned.

"Did the world just turn upside down?" he asked.

Jason pressed his hands to his head. "Yeah, and its spinning. Everything is yellow. Is it supposed to be yellow?"

Annabeth and Piper exchanged concerned looks.

"Summoning that storm really sapped your strength," Piper told the boys. "You've got to rest."

"Yeah, um let's get you downstairs" Annabeth said.

"Actually, I help Piper and you could stay up here Annabeth" Laryn smiled –fake- at her. Annabeth tried to force a smiled back at her, but it probably came out as a creepy grin.

"It's alright, I know how to get their energy back really quickly" Annabeth said. Laryn looked frustrated.

"Well okay" she sneered, and Annabeth dropped her smile before leading everyone to their cabins. Piper led Jason to his room and Annabeth followed Laryn to Percy's. Annabeth walked in and was hit with the scent of the sea. Even though they were in the sea, she could smell it more with Percy there.

"Where do you keep the ambrosia" Laryn asked Percy, completely ignoring Annabeth.

"I've got something better" Annabeth said smirking inwardly at what she was going to do.

"What's better than ambrosia? Water? And I thought you were Athena's daughter" Laryn smirked back. Annabeth was seething. She glared at Laryn for making that comment. No one insulted Annabeth's intelligence, no one. Not even the Seaweed Brain himself managed to do that. She didn't have her nickname for nothing. Annabeth immediately vanquished all feelings of anger. She might as well see how wrong she was. Let's just show her how much she really knows her "boyfriend". Annabeth held up one finger telling them to wait one moment. Percy was lying on his back and his eyes were fluttering as if he was forcing himself to stay awake.

Annabeth went into his bathroom and grabbed a bucket of water. She saw the bucket in the corner; even the she had no clue why he had a bucket. Annabeth came back out and threw the water at Percy. Percy immediately shot up. He was dry just like she knew he would be.

"What the Pluto was that for?" Laryn yelled. Piper immediately ran in the room to see what was wrong and she started laughing. Annabeth was chuckling along with her.

"What?" Laryn questioned. Percy started laughing along with them as if just understood why.

"What's so funny?" Laryn growled. Percy stopped laughing.

"Annabeth was right. Water would help me feel better, how did you know?" Percy turned to her with the question.

"Because you're my friend Seaweed Brain, anymore stupid questions?" was all she said. Annabeth gushed inside when Percy beamed at her. Piper was watching from the door in amusement. Annabeth wondered if he was smiling at her because he remembered when she said that to him, or if he liked the nickname. Annabeth sat down on the bed beside him.

"Seaweed Brain?" Laryn and Percy asked simultaneously. Annabeth rolled your eyes.

"Because sometimes I think that your brain has been replaced by Seaweed, especially since you're the son of the sea god" Percy pouted as his face reddened and Annabeth laughed. Laryn made a face and shoved Percy.

"Well of course, you have water powers, you feel better in water, duh. You're a fish face" she tried covering up her own humiliation.

"Fish face huh? That's all you've got? I like Seaweed Brain better" Percy countered laughing. Annabeth grinned at him. Just this once she was glad he was so oblivious. He couldn't see how jealous Laryn was getting. Although, Annabeth did feel bad for her a bit. Laryn rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, shut up!" Percy tried to hold in his snickers. Annabeth tittered at his childish ways. Laryn put her hands on her hips. She was getting irritated again.

"You got something to say to me Seaweed Brain!" Laryn barked. Annabeth's head snapped towards Laryn in disbelief. She hated it when other people used her name on Percy just as much as he did. Percy looked just as surprised as she did. Annabeth frowned at the fact that he wouldn't/couldn't stop her from calling him that. Seaweed Brain had been one of the small sentimental things between them. Piper had one of her hands over her mouth. She looked over to Annabeth in sympathy.

Percy put his hand to his temple.

"You okay?" Piper asked hesitantly. Percy nodded.

"Yeah, just thought I remembered something" Percy blinked. Was he remembering her? Annabeth hoped he was. All she wanted was for him to get his memory back.

"Such a wise girl" he mumbled. Annabeth's eye widened.

"Really Percy, really? Wise Girl, is that all _you've_ got" Laryn countered, now smiling. Percy moved his hand from his temple. Annabeth felt the tears beginning to brim as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Actually, I think I like it" Laryn said considering it. Piper now had both hands over her mouth and even she looked like she wanted to cry. Double glances of sympathy were sent from her.

"Maybe" Percy shrugged. Annabeth immediately shot up and left the room. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like her whole world has been shattered.

"Annabeth wait!" Piper called after her. Annabeth didn't know if she just fought off charmspeak but she kept going. Annabeth could hear their exchange of words.

"I'm sorry, what did we do wrong?" Percy sounded louder, probably just walking out of the hall.

"Everything" Piper sighed. Annabeth kept speed walking until she got to the place that made her feel better. Even though mot thoughts of Percy made her want to cry even more. She found herself in the stables. Annabeth slowly sunk to the floor in disbelief. She didn't know what to think anymore. Was Percy going to remember her? Did he receive a memory? Is this what Aphrodite meant by having things in store for her? She was going insane. She had so many problems to deal with and the one person she wanted most couldn't even help her. She didn't even have her own mother to help her.

Annabeth finally allowed herself to do it. She finally let all of her emotions take control of her body. _Even the strongest of people can break down_, she thought. She bawled. She sobbed and wept and cried. She let out her heartbroken tears. The whole ship probably could hear her, but she didn't care. She felt so lonely and she just wanted to be held. She felt like an adolescent who just wanted their mother for advice. To take care of her. But she was mixed up in this crazy world with no way out. Death didn't count. That is cowardly.

Annabeth hugged her knees as she laid on the floor in fetal position. She got teardrops all over her legs. Is this Hera's wrath feels like? Making her live with so much pain. Is this why Jason has all of his memories and Percy doesn't. Revenge for dissing her two years ago. Her Most Annoying Majesty was not just annoying. She was evil. She was horrible. She was ruining Annabeth's life. She really hated her. She hated all of this. She hated her plans. She hated Gaea and the giants. She hated her life and the only things she can now cherish are her memories. Those precious four month long memories that she would make sure never fade.

All of a sudden, the ships bell rang. She could see light shining through the sky beneath her and she knew it was Festus blazing fire. There was something attacking the ship. Annabeth cursed. Leo must have forgotten to change the ship's detection from radar to sonar. And he called himself Admiral because?

Annabeth shook her head. She pulled out her bronze dagger. She knew she was wasting time and could have been helping the others, but she looked at herself for a moment. She noticed the details of her face. Her red eyes. Tear stained cheeks. Tedious look. She had a slight headache from the crying.

"You are Athena's favored daughter, stick to your plan" she told herself. She wiped her eyes and ran up to the deck where her friends were fighting what looked like a giant shrimp.

* * *

**_Don't kill me. Things will get better for Annabeth. I promise. I wouldn't be a Percabeth fan or a writing Percabeth fan fiction, if there was no Percabeth!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO of HoO. I own some parts of the plot, and Laryn. Wait, you should know the difference between what I wrote and Riordan wrote. Figure it out. Some sentences belong to Riordan. **

~.~.~

Percy doesn't have any memories of his past, especially Annabeth. He has been at the Roman Camp for about a month until the Argo II comes and he is whisked away on a quest to close the Doors of Death and free Nico along with Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and …his girlfriend Laryn? What the Hades is going on? All Annabeth's POV. Kind of my own version yet Rick's version of MOA smashed together.

~.~.~

The battle against the skelopendra was a tad hectic. Actually, it was a complete disaster. When Annabeth reached deck, she had an immediate battle with a tentacle. She rolled to the side as it swung over her ad she almost fell overboard. She grabbed to rail to haul herself up. This a first for her. Attack of the giant sea monster. It was something more of Percy's forte. Percy. A bulb went off in her head.

"Percy, can you talk to that thing?" Percy looked at her mystified and she didn't know if it were because he was surprised to see her or he just never seen such a thing. Percy said he couldn't speak to it. Its tendrils swept the deck and Annabeth immediately launched herself into battle. Hazel looked sick to her stomach. Jason was trying to free Piper from being wrapped in its nose hair but he was epically failing. He was still tired. Leo was scrambling around trying to do what he could. Frank and Laryn fell backwards into the stairs. Annabeth winced for them. Ouch.

Leo and Hazel were wrapped up in one tentacle. Annabeth squinted and could see the Greek fire in Hazel's hand. Leo was such an idiot. Hazel dropped the jar and the giant shrimp thingy practically exploded. Leo and Hazel were dropped into the sea and Piper fell into Jason's embrace. Lucky her. Frank was already in the water with them. Annabeth got the unlucky end. When Frank fell, the ship was tipped over so he didn't feel anything as he fell, but now, the ship was upright and only Percy would manage a fall like this.

Annabeth didn't expect herself to be distracted but because she was, a tendril swept her off her feet and overboard.

"Annabeth!" someone shrieked. Annabeth screamed as she fell of the ship. As unusual as it was, she prayed, Poseidon help me! Annabeth shut her eyes as she made impact with the water. She felt something grab her hand. Instead of feeling a like a ton of bricks slapped her in the face, she felt like she landed on a pillow. Annabeth held her breath as long as she could. She opened her eyes to feel no pain from the salt water.

She looked around and sucked in a breath when she realized she was in n air bubble. With Percy's arms around her. Can someone say deja vu? She immediately pressed her body against Percy's in his embrace wanting to savor the moment. But then he pulled away. He turned her around and scanned her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Annabeth let out a humorless laugh. She felt more than perfect. She felt like her twelve year old self with a crush again. The one that would let her inner self squeal every time her body made contact with him.

"You saved me" was all she said in wonder. He was still holding her hand. It was warm and felt like a puzzle piece was finally put together. A tingly feeling shook her arm. They didn't break eye contact.

"You would've done the same thing for me" he said softly. Annabeth had the strong urge to kiss him. And for some reason, she felt that he had that same urge too. This is why he still didn't let go of her hand. Annabeth wanted to run her hands through his hair touch his face, his lips, kiss him. She had that urge so much that it almost made her cry. And she knew he felt that too.

"You're cute when you're worried, your eyes get all scrunched together" she whispered. Even in the dark of the night, she could still see the light in his green eyes. They were filled with love and confusion.

"We should get back up there" he suggested. Annabeth nodded, wishing that the moment was longer. They shot up in the water and got back on the ship. Piper, Jason, and Laryn immediately rushed up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Piper asked in worry. Her eyes basically said, _something happened didn't it_. Laryn narrowed her eyes at her. Annabeth immediately realized why and she reluctantly released Percy's hand.

"Yeah" Percy said.

"Perfectly fine" Annabeth answered.

"Okay, but we need to find Frank, Hazel, and Leo, Percy do you think you could…" Jason asked.

"Sure" And he was off the ship again.

"While he looks for them, Jason and I will scout the damages" Piper took Jason's hands and they were gone. Coach Hedge was probably manning the ship.

"Well, I guess I'll find out where we are right now" Annabeth decided. She didn't want to stand there and do nothing. It wasn't her and she did want to stick around Percy's girlfriend. The words on her tongue were weird.

"Wait, Annabeth" Laryn called her name cautiously. Annabeth turned around to face her.

"I need to speak with you" Annabeth pursed her lips.

"Shoot". Laryn paced a bit as if she didn't know how to start the question.

"I'm just going to say it, why are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Annabeth was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" she bellowed in surprise.

"Excuse me? Excuse you! You've been all over him since you got to our Camp!" she raised her voice.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked again, her tone a bit more irritated. Annabeth wasn't all over Percy, and she was more rational than steal him from anyone. She was proper and fair. She never once tried to sabotage their relationship. She only tried to get Percy to remember her.

"Is that all you can say. You came to camp hugging _my_ boyfriend and expecting him to hug you back. You sleep in the stables together, you seem to everything about him, and now, I see you holding hands after he saves you!" Annabeth clenched her hands. She shouldn't have to stand here and get yelled at by this girl when she had much worse things to deal with. Leo, Frank, and Hazel were missing. She had to go on that deadly solo quest in Rome. They had to save Nico and Laryn is yelling at her about her relationship? That's a bit shallow.

"I understand that you were friends, but get the word _were. _You _were_ best friends. He has a girlfriend now. You might have had to have an old connection and did things that I'll never know, but that's the past. He doesn't remember you. Either accept it, or stop trying to be a thief!" Laryn's eyes were watering. She was breathing heavily. Annabeth might have looked calm on the outside, but a storm was brewing on the inside.

"Are you going to say something?" she sneered.

"I'm not stealing what's already been stolen" Annabeth said dangerously quiet.

"What" Laryn said confused.

"Your name means thief right?" Annabeth asked.

"So?" Laryn said.

"I didn't steal what has already been stolen, Laryn" Annabeth glared at her.

"I don't understand" Laryn whispered. Annabeth finally let out everything she wanted to say to Laryn since she met her.

"Do you know what your problem is? You are very clingy. You are having a problem with holding on to what's never been yours in the first place. Just like a thief would. You have the consistency to pretend to be strong and a natural born leader, but you're not. You are weak. You can't lead, you're a follower. That's why you came on this quest. To follow. That's why you keep trying to challenge me. To make yourself seem strong when you are really now. Shall I continue?" Annabeth challenged.

Laryn nodded her head hesitantly.

"And Percy?" she said hardly. Annabeth threw her hands in the air.

"Gods, you don't get it do you? I can understand Percy because he's always been that oblivious but you. I actually thought you were smarter than that. After all, your father is the second cleverest god"

"It still doesn't answer my question" Laryn said. Annabeth knew Laryn understood what she was saying. She was afraid that she was right.

"Percy, he, Percy already has a girlfriend! Back at Camp Half-Blood! _His_ home. A girlfriend that was going crazy searching for him so much that she counted down the moment she'd see him again. They had been through everything together. She'd been there when he first came to Camp when he was twelve. Did you know that? She knows more than you could possibly imagine" Annabeth didn't mean too but she felt tears on her eyes. She wished she didn't raise her voice because Piper and Jason peeked out to see what was going on.

"She was there when he was claimed. She was there when he had his first fight with a God. She went with him on every quest, every important demigod moment, she was there. They saved each other on countless occasions. When she was kidnapped, he sneaked out of Camp just to save her. He held up the freaking sky for her, literally! They stood by each other's side even though their parents hated each other. Her own mother told him, she didn't approve, but they didn't care. On their quest in the Labyrinth two years ago, he lied to her knowing that he was going to die just to see her off safely, and she kissed him for it" Annabeth didn't know why she was speaking about herself in the third person. It made her feel better about speaking about every personal moment she'd been through with Percy. These were the moments she didn't tell him in the stables.

"He left Calypso's island just to get back to her. But that's not it! During the Second Titan War, she took a knife for him in the arm just to protect his Achilles spot, and she didn't even know where it was! Why? Because she was his mortal spot that kept him grounded. That's how much they were connected. But the biggest thing ever, he was offered to be a God as a reward, and guess what he said. He said no. He gave immortality up for her which was the sweetest thing in the world. After that, they become a happy couple for four months. But the Gods hate them so much, that they have to take away the happiness they finally deserved. He was sent to Camp Jupiter without any memories. She was worried sick and driven to the brink of insanity while searching for him" By now, Annabeth was a crying mess while she blurted this out. Piper was tearing up and Jason sent her sympathetic looks. Laryn was letting out silent tears as well. Annabeth wiped her eyes.

"So, Laryn" Annabeth let out a humorless laugh. "That's why it's so important for him to get his memory back. We have been through too much to let all of that go. I have been trying to keep my own feelings in check because there are much more important things to deal with. Nico is kidnapped, Frank, Hazel, and Leo, are somewhere in the middle of the ocean, and my own mother has practically given me a death quest" Laryn chocked out a sob. She put her hand over her mouth. Annabeth was right. If she was a strong Roman warrior, she wouldn't be chocking out a sob.

"Annabeth, I" Annabeth cut her off just by raising her hand.

"I believe we're done here" And she went straight to her room. She didn't cry. She didn't speak. She just lay on her bed hugging herself. She didn't understand what was happening to her feelings. She felt lifeless without Percy. There was some part of her that was giving up hope, but the other side of her was still clutching it. Was this what the Gods wanted? Her to be in pain every day?

~.~.~

The next day a huge alarm went off. Annabeth was in the lounge thinking about everything that happened the day before. She had a slight headache from all the crying, yet again, crying is all she's ever done. Leo, Hazel, and Frank returned to the ship unharmed and with brownies? Jason was all over them. Boys. It was awkward for most of the night. Everyone cleaned in pairs, but Annabeth wanted to clean by herself.

Annabeth immediately shot up and grabbed her armor and her dagger. Everyone gathered on the deck, looking rugged and tired, to see a cruise ship greeting them? Annabeth rolled her eyes and slipped her armor off. The cruise ship probably thought they were just another boat full of over excited tourists. The Argo II has reached the Pillars of Hercules, and Piper and Jason were voted to talk to him. Annabeth wasn't too fond of Hercules, or anyone for the matter, but they needed a yes to pass. They were so close to room. In other words, she was so close to her death.

Annabeth went back to her room. She checked if her hat was working, but no such luck. Annabeth opened up her laptop. She looked at some pictures of her and Percy. All she wanted was just one last kiss before she was off to her ultimate doom, but since they were so close, she wasn't sure if that would happen. When Annabeth close her laptop and was about to grab a snack, there was a knock on her door.

Annabeth got up and opened it and she raised her eyebrows in unexpectation. Percy was standing there with his hands in his pockets looking a bit nervous.

"Hey" he smiled nervously.

"Hi" Annabeth said warily.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Annabeth nodded and let him in her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO of HoO. I own some parts of the plot, and Laryn. Wait, you should know the difference between what I wrote and Riordan wrote. Figure it out. Some sentences belong to Riordan.**

~.~.~

Percy doesn't have any memories of his past, especially Annabeth. He has been at the Roman Camp for about a month until the Argo II comes and he is whisked away on a quest to close the Doors of Death and free Nico along with Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and …his girlfriend Laryn? What the Hades is going on? All Annabeth's POV. Kind of my own version yet Rick's version of MOA smashed together.

~.~.~

Percy followed Annabeth into her room taking in her decoration. I smiled at her hesitantly and Annabeth returned it. The atmosphere was quite awkward. Annabeth wasn't exactly sure why Percy was in his room. Laryn probably detested it after their argument. The tension on the Argo II was very thick than Annabeth probably couldn't even cut with a butter knife.

Percy walked in uncomfortably. His hands were in his pockets and his cheeks were tinted red. His hair was ever so messy and it was just the way she admired it. She held back her hand to refrain from running it through his hair. If she ran her hands through his hair, she'll kiss him, and if she kisses him, she wouldn't be so sure what his reaction would be. She remembered how he held her in the ocean and she felt so safe. Would she ever regain that feeling? She wasn't so certain in herself for once.

"You have a very nice room" Percy said rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous. Annabeth knew he was planning to tell her something then. And he was trying to break the ice for himself.

"Thanks" Annabeth said. Annabeth loved her Cabin. The walls were made of wood but they were painted stripes of sea-green and grey. Her bed and grey sheets and all she had on a desk were her laptop and a picture of her and her friends from Camp.

"No, really, your room is much better than everyone else's" Percy smiled looking around.

"Well, I'm an architect and I put a lot of thought into my room. I made sure the color was my favorite, and that, well I don't think you'd want to hear me babble about architecture" Normally Percy would have his eyes glazed over and daydream when she went in architect mode.

~.~.~

_Percy and Annabeth were sitting in an air bubble at the bottom of the Ramble and Lake in Central Park. Annabeth needed to study for an exam and Percy suggested one of the most peaceful places in New York. In their usual spot there were too many ducks quaking for Annabeth's liking, so in order to please his girlfriend, they snuck in the lake. There were many boats sailing above them, but other than that no one could spot them. _

"_Annabeth" Percy whined. Annabeth was too busy reading out of her Global History textbook. She was taking Advanced Global History and it was very important to her. Percy tagged along with her and completed most of his homework –he isn't stupid, he just chooses to be stupid sometimes- and he was now bugging her once his ADHD got to him. _

"_Annabeth" he called again. He poked her in her side but she didn't move. She was reading this captivating article on the Parthenon. She wasn't going to pass up any of it. _

"_Annabeth" Percy shook her. _

"_Annabeth" Percy took her textbook after letting out a groan. _

"_Hey!" Annabeth tried to grab her textbook back but Percy through it out of the air bubble. Annabeth could have gotten it, but she couldn't get out of the air bubble, and she didn't want to get wet. _

"_Percy, you know I have a test" she complained. _

"_Yes" Percy protested, "but you need a break" Annabeth huffed. She crossed her arms and looked away from him trying to review information in her head. _

"_Annabeth! Stop thinking" Percy said, but she simply ignored him. _

"_Okay fine" he pouted. It was silent for a bit in the bubble. _

"_Don't you think the sketch of the Parthenon in your book was so unrealistic, I mean the way they captured the columns in the light…" Percy said. Annabeth faced him. _

"_I know right! I mean if it was going to be drawn, let it be drawn right!" And thus, Annabeth fell into a deep ramble on the architecture of the Parthenon. Little did she know that Percy set her up. He liked listening to her babble about architecture. He loved the gleam in her eyes she would usually get when speaking about the Parthenon in particular. She was really cute. It gives him the chance to stare at her all he wants without blushing. He usually doesn't get caught but whenever his eyes start to glaze –which it did- she catches him. Annabeth snapped her fingers under his nose. He blushed. _

"_You're really pretty, Wise Girl" Percy smiled at her. Annabeth blushed. She looked down at her hands._

"_You really think I'm pretty?" Annabeth smiled sheepishly. Most girls have their insecurities. Annabeth never cared about that, but whenever she did get complimented and things like that, she couldn't help but smile. Especially since she rarely got them and if they are coming from her own boyfriend, it warms her heart._

"_No" Annabeth's heart dropped. Ouch. Percy laughed. Annabeth slapped him in the arm. Most comments and insults don't usually bother her, but Percy was supposed to be her boyfriend. He practically called her ugly. She might as well hide under a bag for the rest of her life. Percy pushed a hair behind her ear gently. His fingers brushed against her face causing her skin to tingle. _

"_You're extremely beautiful" Percy smiled at her. He was very handsome when he smiled. It lights up her day. Annabeth tackled him in a hug. _

"_I really thought you were going to say I was ugly or something" she laughed. Percy hugged her back as well. _

"_Wow, Wise Girl is wrong for once" he teased. Annabeth punched him in the arm but shook her hand behind her back. She can't let him know he made her hand hurt. He'll start groveling for forgiveness. _

"_Annabeth, no matter what you look like, whatever you where, whatever you do, I will always lo- like you" Annabeth's smile grew bigger and bigger with each word. She didn't tackle him this time, she kissed him passionately instead. His lips were soft and warm against hers and she loved it. She loved him. She fell for him harder after that day. _

"_Percy", Annabeth called between their kisses. _

"_Hmm" he hummed. Annabeth's arms were wrapped around his neck and she straddled his legs. _

"_You're going to have to get me my textbook" _

~.~.~

"I don't mind" Percy smiled at her. Annabeth would take Percy smiling at her as a constellation prize any day.

"So is there anything you need?" she asked straight to the point.

"I needed to speak with you" Percy sat on her bed as she leaned against her wall.

"Shoot" Annabeth said nervously, trying to ignore her hearts aching. Percy started twiddling with his thumbs. Annabeth knew he was telling her something important.

"Laryn and I broke up last night" he sighed. Annabeth's eyes bugged out of her head. She did not see that coming. At all.

"I beg your pardon" she forced out.

"Your pardoned" she joked weakly. Annabeth put her hands to her temples.

"Well, um, how do you feel about this?" This was the first time Annabeth was at a loss of words in a long while. She wasn't sure how to feel either. Percy and Laryn weren't the best couple and not just because Percy was the love of Annabeth's life, but not once has Annabeth seen them kiss- and she rather not see them do that anyway- hug, hold hands, or show any time of public display if affection towards each other. It was more like they were friends with the label of a couple.

"We were drifting apart since the quest started. We both agreed we were better off as friends" Percy shrugged. Annabeth didn't expect Percy not to care so much.

"Wow" Annabeth said.

"Hmmhmm" Percy replied.

"So that's the only reason you came to talk to me? Why me?" she asked utterly confused.

"I needed to tell you because you're the reason we broke up" Percy said staring at nothing.

"Me?"

"After yesterday, I realized something" Percy said. Percy turned his body towards her. They were sitting really close. Their arms were touching and it seemed as if Percy chose to ignore it.

"Go on"

"Annabeth, I need you to tell me what we really mean to each other. It's been driving me insane. _You've_ been driving me insane" Annabeth's eyes widened again. Her mouth was agape and her face reddened.

"Ever since the ship came to Camp Jupiter, I've been having headaches, and pieces of memories, mostly of you. I know we are connected somehow, I can feel it" Percy now was standing up and had his fingers on his temples.

"All I keep seeing is you pop up in my head, when I wake up, and before I sleep. Whenever I see you I yearn for your smile, and your laugh. You fight like an Amazon yet you're as graceful as swan. When you almost fell off the ship, I freaked out and I wouldn't have freaked so much if it were Laryn. And when I got back on the ship you were crying and I knew it was my fault. I heard everything Annabeth. I'm sorry I don't remember most of those things but I want to fix it" By now, Annabeth's eyes were shining. Percy walked towards her and hesitantly put his hands on her hips. Their foreheads were touching and Annabeth found herself in a trance. Her heart was beating fast. She kept asking if this was real in her head or was the gods playing a joke on her.

"I just need you to say it" his voice lowered into a whisper.

"I need you to tell me why I always want to hold you, hug you, stare at your pretty face and lovely eyes" Percy chuckled as he brushed a piece of loose hair and put it behind her ear.

"Why I want to kiss you so much every time I see you, Wise Girl" A tear dropped and Annabeth noticed she was crying. She has been waiting months just for him to hold her again.

"I want you to tell me why I'm in love with you and in my mind, only been a week" Percy wiped the tear off her cheeks.

"Tell me" he pleaded even though he already knew the answer. Annabeth forced her mouth to open.

"You really think I'm pretty?" she let out a small smile. Percy shook his head which she expected. Annabeth's heart leapt.

"No" That's when Annabeth couldn't take it anymore and she smashed her lips to his. Percy kissed back eagerly. All the months of wanting and needing were finally over. His lips were as warm, soft, and salty as she remembered. And she loved it. His lips fit perfectly with hers. Annabeth slowly raised her arms to wrap around his neck and Percy pulled her closer. He smiled into the kiss at the same time she did. She wouldn't pull away if the world depended on it, which it kind of did now. They separated at the same time. Annabeth opened her eyes to see pools of sea-green staring into hers.

Percy pulled back hissing, as he put his hand to his temple. Annabeth jumped in surprises.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding her hand to his face.

"Yeah, just some new memories" he blinked.

"Really?" she asked, smiling hopefully.

"Yup, the one that hit me the most was the one we just made" he gave her a goofy grin. Annabeth laughed a genuine laugh for the first time. She had her Seaweed Brain back, technically. He still didn't fully remember her.

"You're a Seaweed Brain" she hugged him.

"You don't know how much I love that name, Wise Girl" he shook his head laughing looking at the ground, with his arms still wrapped around her tight.

"You don't know how much I love that name" Annabeth retorted.

"I know now" his smile lit up the room along with his eyes. He kissed her again, but this time they actually did let the burden of saving the world interrupt them. Percy was "distracted", and didn't notice a ship slam into theirs. They gave each other one glance and ran up to the deck. They'll let it slide this one time.

~.~.~

_**All I have to say is, Your Welcome**_


End file.
